


Train The Intern

by DeadInsideBTS



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Intern, M/M, Mild Angst, Minor age difference but they’re both adults, Police Station, detective Jeonghan, for my friend, happy ending I guess but yeah :), i cant do tags lmao, yue <3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadInsideBTS/pseuds/DeadInsideBTS
Summary: Jeonghan works as a detective for his best friend Captain Hong Jisoo. One day, a new intern is hired and it becomes Jeonghan’s job to train him. The intern, Kim Mingyu, isn’t exactly what Jeonghan expected. But it isn’t entirely a bad thing.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hm_yue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hm_yue/gifts).



> Helloooo again you lovely people. This is for my amazing friend, Yue. She likes gyuhan so I gave her gyuhan. I’m pretty excited to write this dynamic :) I hope you all enjoy

**Jeonghan**

 

Mondays suck. Period. The end. Jihoon’s always extra cranky on mondays, which means Seungcheol will pout and whine and Jeonghan will be the one who has to put up with it all day. Not to mention his own incessant craving for sleep is always more noticeable the Monday after sleeping a full two days. His mom must be rolling in her grave with his workaholic life and poor sleeping habits. 

  
  


It’s made worse by the fact that they recently closed a big case involving a series of small armed robberies with a possible connection to a few murders. The case is done, which is good, the bad part is that even if the case is over, the paperwork most definitely is  _ not _ . And it’s been decided that all of the paperwork will fall to Jeonghan. 

 

Jeonghan’s on his sixth cup of coffee and the pile of papers haunts him from where he procrastinates by pulling all the necessary files ahead of time, which is just gonna create an even bigger mess of papers than if he just pulled what he needed as he goes. Oh well. 

 

By three o’clock Jeonghan feels himself yawning and decides to grab a 5 Hour Energy™ from the break room. There’s barely a dent in the mountain of papers. 

 

“Jeonghaaaaan,” Seungcheol whines at him as soon as he enters.  

 

Jeonghan sighs, rubbing at his temples. “What happened? Did Jihoon threaten to bite your dick again if you keep bugging him while he works?”

 

“No.” Seungcheol huffs. “I’ve decided to be a  _ good boyfriend  _ and  _ not _ bother him at work...” 

 

Jeonghan raises his eyebrows skeptically. 

 

“...at least on Mondays,” Seungcheol finishes. 

 

“So then what are you annoying me about this time?” Jeonghan takes the energy drink like a shot, wrinkling his face at the bitter taste. 

 

“I’m bored,” Seungcheol pouts. 

 

Jeonghan levels him a deadpan stare before turning and leaving. Seungcheol shouts at his back. “You can’t ignore me! It’s unprofessional!”

 

Jeonghan scoffs. “When have you ever been concerned about professionalism?” He yells back. 

 

By 9pm Jeonghan finally begins to feel like he’s getting somewhere with the paperwork. His eyes are burning and his hand keeps cramping. He should be completely done by the end of the day tomorrow. Not bad. 

 

“Jeonghan.”

 

“Captain,” Jeonghan looks up, surprised to see his boss standing in front of him. 

 

The man rolls his eyes. “I told you to call me Jisoo. We’ve been friends for how long?”

 

“Seven years,” Jeonghan answers. “But you’re scary at work. I’d much prefer to compartmentalism our relationship as two distinct and separate things: outside of work and at work. Now,  _ Captain,  _ is there something you need from me?”

 

Jisoo sighs, like this conversation with Jeonghan has already taken years off his life. “We hired an intern,” he starts. 

 

Jeonghan blinks at him when he doesn’t continue. “And?”

 

“And he’ll be starting tomorrow.”

 

“...still not getting what this has to do with me exactly.” Jeonghan doesn’t like the tone Jisoo is using, it usually means something bad is going to happen. 

 

“You will be training him. I expect you to be here early tomorrow.” And with that Jisoo turns and leaves before he has to deal with Jeonghan’s bitching. 

 

Jeonghan smacks his head down onto the desk. Why him? He’s a detective. How should he know what an intern does? Don’t they have people for this? Jeonghan really doesn’t want to deal with some annoying kid who’s only here for some kind of college credit bullshit or whatever. He has  _ real _ work to do. 

 

Jeonghan goes home with a pounding migraine and falls asleep in his uniform. 

  
  
  
  


**Mingyu**

 

“Does this look okay?” Mingyu turns to his roommate, Minghao. 

 

“Are you going on a date?” His friend asks, glancing up from his laptop. 

 

Mingyu lets out a whine. “I start my internship today. Remember? At the police station? The one I’ve been nervous about for  _ weeks? _ ”

 

“Oh shit. I almost forgot about that. Yeah. You look good. Unfairly so. But that’s pretty typical for you,” Minghao winks at him. 

 

“Quit flirting with me,” Mingyu grumbles, fixing his hair in the mirror. 

 

Minghao cackles, walking out of the room. “I probably won’t be home when you get back. Me and Junhui have plans. Text me if there’s an emergency or whatever.”

 

“Okay. Have fun.” He smiles at his reflection, satisfied with himself and more than a little impressed at how mature he thinks he looks. 

 

Minghao pokes his back in the room. “Good luck,” he says earnestly before leaving again. 

 

The police station isn’t too far from Mingyu’s apartment. He decides to walk because he doesn’t want to sweat by biking and he has too much nervous energy (and too sad a bank account) to take a taxi. 

 

As Mingyu walks through the front doors he mentally hypes himself up.  _ You got this. You got this. You’re smart. And if all else fails, smile and apologize.  _

 

“Hello. I’m Mingyu, the new intern.” He tells the officer at the front desk. 

 

“New intern? Hm. Okay. Go down that hallway and the third door on the left will be Captain Hong’s office.” The officer takes a second glance at Mingyu’s fading, nervous smile and gives him a pitying smile in return. “Good luck with your first day.”

 

Mingyu follows the directions to Captain Hong’s office and is surprised by the man he finds sitting behind the Captain’s desk. He’s small. Not terribly so, but not what you’d expect from the Captain of a police station. 

 

“Are you Mingyu?” The man asks him. 

 

Mingyu takes a calming breath. “That’s me, sir.”

 

Captain Hong smiles pleasantly at him. “Welcome. I’ve heard some impressive things about you from your interviewer. I hope you can do your best here and learn a lot while you’re at it.”

 

“Thank you, sir.” Mingyu feels a bit less nervous. 

 

The captain chuckles. “You don’t have to call me ‘sir.’ I’m not  _ that  _ old. Anyway, I’ve assigned one of my best detectives to help train you.”

 

“Detective? I’m a statistics and accounting major. I thought I’d be doing some more...math-y stuff or getting coffee for people.” Mingyu looks at him in a mix of fear and confusion. 

 

Captain Hong just shrugs. “I think you’ll be more useful this way. Detective Yoon will show you how our filing system works and what will be expected of you. I’m sure you’ll find that there will be enough math involved to keep you interested.”

 

“Yes, of course. I didn’t mean to sound ungrateful or rude.” Mingyu hangs his head a bit, embarrassed. 

 

“Don’t worry about it. I understand your confusion. Detective Yoon should be here any second to take you off my hands. Until then, would you like a coffee?” The captain holds out a cup of coffee, his own in the other hand. 

 

Mingyu nearly drools at the sight of it, he skipped his usual dose of caffeine this morning in fear of getting jitters.  _ Screw the jitters _ , he thinks as he happily takes the cup. 

  
  


**Jeonghan**

 

_ Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.  _ Jisoo told him to get to work  _ early  _ today and now he’s  _ late _ . He’s sure training the intern is already punishment for something in itself, he can’t imagine how Jisoo will manage to make it even more of a punishment after this fuck-up. 

 

“Morning,” he calls to Wonwoo at the front desk. 

 

“You better hurry. I heard Hong was looking for you earlier,” Wonwoo yells after his hastily retreating form. 

 

He nearly sprints down the hall, but stops short of Jisoo’s office door to make himself look more presentable and like he didn’t just roll out of bed and rush to work. 

 

He walks through without knocking. 

 

“Jisoo, I’m so sorry I’m late. I promise I’ll bring in bagels or something tomorrow to make up for it. Or I’ll buy you dinner later. I just totally forgot and then slept through my alarm-again-and I really didn’t mean to-” he stops when he notices another man in the office, coffee halfway to his lips and eyebrows nearly in his hairline with the face he’s making at Jeonghan’s casual rambling. 

“Oh. Sorry. I didn’t realize you were in a meeting. I’ll come back later-”

 

“Jeonghan,” Jisoo calls out to stop him. Jeonghan slowly turns on his heels to face the wrath of his friend. 

 

“Yes?” He tries to sound as innocent as possible, even throwing in one of his signature, angelic smiles. 

 

Jisoo doesn’t buy it. “This is Mingyu, the new intern I told you about.”

 

“You’re the intern?” He asks almost accusingly. 

 

“Yes?” The other man replies, eyes wide. 

 

“How old are you?” Jeonghan thinks this guy looks way older than some college kid, but then again, Jihoon looks much younger than a 24 year old man. 

 

“Uhh...21 this year,” Mingyu replies. 

 

_ Well shit. He really is just a kid.  _

 

“Oh. Okay then.” Jeonghan blinks dumbly. He looks at Jisoo who simply raises an eyebrow at him, as if to say, ‘why haven’t you started working yet?’  

 

“Let’s get to work then?” Jeonghan asks Mingyu, but it’s more directed at Jisoo who nods slowly as if confirming that’s the right answer to an unasked question. 

 

Mingyu smiles brightly and the eagerness it emanates almost hurts Jeonghan’s eyes. It reminds him slightly of his younger brother, Chan. The thought makes Jeonghan want to smile, but he doesn’t in fear that Mingyu will misunderstand his smile for something it’s not or that he’ll just think Jeonghan’s some overly-friendly freak that smiles for no reason. 

 

**Mingyu**

_ Well, fuck. Detective Yoon looks like he just walked out of every wet dream I’ve ever had.  _

  
  
  
  
  



	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan isn’t usually this rude or blunt, especially towards strangers. He isn’t sure what it is exactly that’s making him act like this with Mingyu. He almost feels bad when he notices Mingyu’s stiffening shoulders. His obnoxiously wide shoulders. Damn it.

**Jeonghan**

Jeonghan has too much paperwork left. He can’t afford to waste time training a guy that looks like he walked off the cover of a magazine. He’s probably not smart enough to be here. Only got where he is because of his looks. It won’t work on Jeonghan though. Jeonghan has worked for years with some of the most handsome men he has ever laid eyes on and never once has he let it affect his work. Except that one time Jisoo and he almost had drunken sex. Thankfully, it didn’t happen because they’re both stubborn bottoms. Unfortunately, it embarrassed Jeonghan so much that he called out sick the following week. 

 

“This is my office,” Jeonghan holds the door and lets Mingyu walk in after him. 

“Oooh, it’s really fancy. You must be really important.” Mingyu’s voice is quiet, almost as if he didn’t mean to say it out loud. 

 

“I am,” Jeonghan answers anyway. “Which is why I don’t really have the time to be training you.” 

 

Jeonghan isn’t usually this rude or blunt, especially towards strangers _.  _ He isn’t sure what it is exactly that’s making him act like this with Mingyu. He almost feels bad when he notices Mingyu’s stiffening shoulders.  _ His obnoxiously wide shoulders _ .  _ Damn it. _

 

“Oh,” Mingyu turns at the stern voice. “I’m sorry if me being here is an inconvenience.”

 

“Then leave.”  _ Shit. I should  _ **_not_ ** _ have said that. _

 

“Jeez, Jeonghan. Give the new kid a break. You’ve been spending too much time with Jihoon,” Seungcheol appears out of nowhere. Apparently his priority at work is annoy his coworkers. 

 

“Whatever, Seungcheol. Anyway, I’m not being serious. If you leave now Captain Hong will have my head on a platter.”

 

“Captain Hong? But he’s so friendly,” Mingyu laughs at Jeonghan as if he said something hilarious.

 

Jeonghan catches a glimpse of Mingyu’s sharp canines when he laughs. He didn’t look on purpose, but now he can’t stop thinking about what it might feel like to have those teeth biting into his-

 

“You only think that because you haven’t seen him when he’s angry. It’s scary.”

 

_ Crisis averted. Pull yourself together, Jeonghan. _

  
  
  


**Mingyu**

 

_ He hates me. He totally hates me. This is gonna suck. How can such a pretty face hide someone so surly. Talk about a wolf in sheeps’ clothing.  _

 

Mingyu isn’t sure how to respond to Jeonghan’s revelation about Captain Hong’s behavior. So he doesn’t. He stands there like an idiot staring blankly at Jeonghan until the other begins to look visibly discomforted by the attention. Mingyu coughs and pretends that didn’t just happen.

 

“Is there anything I can do to help you with your work? I’m not really sure what my purpose for being here is anyway. I don’t think they really had anything special in mind for my internship, so I could just be your assistant.”

 

Mingyu is tall and would like to think of himself as being on the more muscular side, but standing under Jeonghan’s calculating eyes makes him feel like he’s only two feet tall. He hunches in on himself unconsciously trying to shield himself from the judgemental stare.

 

“Good idea, kid.”

 

_ Oh, thank God. _

  
  


Mingyu gets the hang of things quickly. The work isn’t too difficult, but it is very repetitive and requires his full attention. The last part gives Mingyu the most trouble. He can’t help but notice every minute detail of Jeonghan: the way he counts things out by tapping his fingers against his thighs, how he pushes his hair back each time he finishes working on a paper, and the intensity of his focus on the task. Mingyu finds himself keeping a mental list of how many times Jeonghan does each of these. It’s caused him to lose track of what he’s doing more than once, which means he is being less productive than he should be. 

 

Mingyu’s stomach rumbles loudly sometime around noon. Jeonghan is so engrossed in the paperwork that he doesn’t seem to notice it.

 

“Um, Jeonghan?” Mingyu startles the older man.

 

“Please call me Detective Yoon,” is Jeonghan’s curt response.

 

“Sorry, Detective Yoon. I was just wondering when we would be eating lunch?”

 

Jeonghan checks his watch and sighs. “We can take a break now, if you’re hungry.”

 

“Great.”

 

They both remain seated, staring at each other.

 

“Well?” Jeonghan eventually questions.

 

“What?” 

 

“Aren’t you gonna go?”

  
  


“I was waiting for you.”

  
  


**Jeonghan**

_ This kid is too much.  _

 

As if spending all his time at work with some mouth-breathing college kid wasn’t bad enough already, the guy wants to eat lunch with him too. And for the record, Mingyu really does breathe through his mouth,  _ loudly. _ Not that Jeonghan is paying any attention to Mingyu’s mought. That would be weird.

 

“I was just gonna eat here in my office,” he tries to sound apologetic but knows he misses that by a mile. “You can go. Just be back in 40 minutes and don’t be late.”

  
  


**Mingyu**

 

Mingyu tries his best not to look like a kicked puppy as he leaves Jeonghan’s office. It’s obvious that Jeonghan does  _ not _ want to spend any more time than necessary with him, which hurts. There goes any possibility of Mingyu developing a crush on the pretty older man. 

 

_ This is good. It’s better that I don’t develop any sort of feelings for the man who is essentially my boss.  _

 

Mingyu leaves the station and eats at a nearby diner. The waffles are sugary and definitely aren’t part of the diet he’s been trying to stick to, but they’re cheap and help to comfort Mingyu. 

 

Jeonghan doesn’t even bother to acknowledge Mingyu when he returns. They continue on in relative silence for the rest of the day. Jeonghan’s occasional instructions being the only thing to break the stillness in the air. 

  
  


**Jeonghan**

The first thing Jeonghan does when he gets home that night is open a bottle of wine. He’s not much of a drinker, but today has been stressful. Just having Mingyu in his office with him was enough to put Jeonghan on edge and he didn’t understand why. 

 

_ It’s not like he’s my boss. I have no reason to be so nervous with him watching me work. Oh well, there’s nothing a nice bubble bath can’t solve.  _

 

Jeonghan sinks into the suds, letting the scent of his lavender bath bomb overwhelm his senses. He doesn’t think about how he has to continue to train the intern for the foreseeable future. He doesn’t think about how he’s not even getting paid extra to do it. And he  _ definitely  _ doesn’t think about how his name sounded coming from Mingyu’s mouth. 

  
  
  


**Mingyu**

 

“ARRRGGGG.”

 

Mingyu let’s his frustration out as soon as he steps into his apartment. 

 

“Dude, what the-”

 

“AHHHHH,” he screams again, but this time from fear. “Minghao?! I thought you said you were going out with Jun tonight?” 

 

“I did. The movie we wanted to see was sold out so we came back here to watch something and order takeout. There’s some in the fridge for you if you’re hungry.”

 

“Oh. Thanks.”

 

“What’s all the yelling about?” Junhui walks out of the hallway, the sound of the toilet clueing Mingyu in to where Junhui has been throughout the ordeal.

 

“Mingyu just got back from his internship,” Minghao informs him as he burrows under the blanket with him. “How did it go?”

 

“Awful. The guy training me- _ Detective Yoon _ \- is a meanie,” Mingyu totally isn’t pouting. 

 

“He’s probably just jealous of your good looks,” Junhui states like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Minghao nods along, making Mingyu sigh.

 

“I doubt it. He’s ridiculously pretty himself. He’d be totally crushworthy if he wasn’t so cold to me.” 

 

“Hmmm. Maybe it’s the opposite then,” Junhui concludes.

 

“What?”

 

“Maybe he’s not necessarily jealous. Maybe you’re just so pretty that he sees you as competition.”

 

“No way. It sounds more like this Yoon guy is emotionally constipated or socially awkward and just doesn’t know how to act around our Mingyu,” Minghao butts in.

 

“You two are insane. You’re both wrong. I’m too tired for this. Goodnight.”

 

Mingyu leaves the two of them to watch their movies and cuddle. He showers, scrubbing his skin as if he can physically wash the entire day off of him. 

  
_Jeonghan doesn’t like me. There’s no way. What if Minghao’s right? Maybe I should try to make Jeonghan more comfortable around me. I’ll give it a week. If he’s still giving me the cold shoulder by friday then I’ll ask him to grab a beer with me to loosen him up a bit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Please let me know what you think and leave a comment and kudos :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I know, I know, not much happened between the two, but! This is just the beginning :) I hope you all enjoyed. I’d really appreciate if you gave me a comment (let me know what you think so far!) and a kudos <3 and subscribe? Maybe? :D  
> HMU on Twitter: @DeadInsideN0tes


End file.
